In the recent past, less expensive, compact monochromatic high brilliance x-ray and gamma rays production sources were described, for biomedical use by Carroll et al (1), for phase contest imaging Kaertner et al (2) and for nuclear resonance imaging B arty et al (3). In such high brilliance X-ray source generation, high energy electron is made to interact with laser photon beam. Such high brilliance X-ray generation by inverse Compton scattering interaction of laser and electron beam has several advantages over synchrotron generated microbeam radiation therapy. Barty et al (3) describes this inverse Compton scattering X-ray as gamma rays. Like B arty et al (3), in this invention, the inverse Compton scattering radiation is referred to as Compton scattering gamma rays. Two hundred to five hundred Gy and higher dose radiation therapy with Synchrotron generated microbeam is curative even for most radiation resistant animal tumors like the glioblastoma multiforme (4). The very low energy synchrotron generated X-rays is not suitable for the treatment of deep seated human tumors. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,173,983, this applicant has described apparatus and methods for high dose and dose rate curative “All Fields Simultaneous Radiation Therapy” with monochromatic X-rays generated by inverse Compton scattering (5). In U.S. Pat. No. 8,173,983, the spent electron beam of the inverse Compton scattering is also reused to generate photon beam or electron beam for “All Fields Simultaneous Radiation Therapy” (5). However, like in present conventional radiation therapy, it uses fractionated broad beam radiation that cause normal tissue toxicity and hence the need for fractionated radiation and its limit for tolerable total dose. Inverse Compton scattering radiation renders variable energy, tunable monochromatic X-rays. In a series of US patents, Toshiki Tajima from Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory has outlined the future path for innovative radiation therapy with laser driven ion accelerators (6, 7, 8). The ion beam minimizes radiation toxicity to the skin and the normal tissue below it while it deposits energy at the spread-out Bragg Peak of the ion beam where the tumor is located. However, these innovative ion beam radiation therapy systems also use fractionated, spread-out Bragg Peak's broad beam radiation that cause still significant normal tissue toxicity and hence the need for fractionated radiation and its limit for tolerable total dose. Likewise a series of US patents by Chang Ming Ma et al from Fox Chase Cancer Center has disclosed device and methods for future radiation therapy with laser driven ion accelerators (9, 10, 11). These systems also use the methods of fractionated, spread-out Bragg Peak's broad beam for radiation that cause still significant normal tissue toxicity and hence the need for fractionated radiation and its limit for tolerable total dose. Hence, they are not suitable for single fraction 100 to 1,000 Gy and higher radiosurgery. On the contrary, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/658,843, “Device and Methods for Adaptive Resistance Inhibiting Proton and Carbon Ion Microbeam and Nanobeam Radiosurgery”, this applicant has disclosed the systems and methods for least toxic, single fraction, super high dose curative ion microbeam and nanobeam radiosurgery (12). Because of the only micrometers and nano meters wide segments of peak radiation with microbeam and nanobeam, the peak segment of the radiated tissue and no radiation to tissue segments in between two microbeam or nanobeam, that is the valley region, the unirradiated stem cells from the valley region readily migrates and repopulate the peak region radiated by the peak dose of the microbeam or nanobeam. It spares the normal tissue from radiation toxicity. With microbeam or nanobeams from different angels interlace at the isocentric tumor, there are no peak and valley dose region at the isocentric tumor. Hence there is no sparing of the tumor tissue from the very high dose radiation.